Through Different Eyes
by NaomiKindle
Summary: The plot of the original FFVII game unfolds from the eyes of its antagonist: Sephiroth. Non-graphic Yaoi pairing, very mild. Full details inside.
1. Chapter One

**Notes Before The Story:**

***EDIT***

It has been brought to my attention that, apparently, stating the pairing twice in the introduction information was still not clear. So I wanted to take a moment to ensure, for the future, that it is absolutely clear.

**THIS FIC IS A YAOI PAIRING. WHILE THERE ARE NO GRAPHIC SCENES, IT IS STILL A YAOI FIC. IF THIS DOES BOTHER YOU IN ANY WAY, PLEASE MAKE NOTE NOW THAT IT IS, IN FACT, A YAOI FIC.**

I hope this additional warning will clear up any confusion for my unhappy reviewer, and any future confusion. Again, for the review left regarding the pairing, I apologized that stating it twice was not clear. I hope this will get rid of any discrepancies.

Also, thanks so much for the reviews. I appreciate all of them!

***End EDIT***

**Author's Notes: **Just wanted to give a quick shout out...so sorry that the chapter was originally posted incorrectly! I was having issues with the server last night when I did all of my updating and must have clicked the wrong thing. HUGE thank you to Willow Strife, LunaNyx, and UTShadow for the call-out! Should be fixed now, and I apologize for the mix up... Seriously, thanks a ton! :D

Anyway...

This story has been an extremely long progress. It really started with a spark between my sister and I and developed into our take on a different side of the game. It basically does just tell the story from another perspective. Ergo, the summary is rather short and sweet. Please note that, because of some strong implications in almost anything Final Fantasy VII related, I did chose to use it as a pairing fic. Sorry if yaoi bothers you, but...well, read it anyway. Nothing graphic, no lemons - sorry yaoi fans. Please read, review,and enjoy! :)_  
_

**Full Summary: **The plot of the original FFVII game unfolds from the eyes of its antagonist: Sephiroth.

**Characters/Parings:** Sephiroth is of course the main character throughout this fic. Paring is strongly Sephiroth/Cloud, but, as mentioned, no graphic scenes will occur. Sorry again to any hardcore yaoi fans.

**Setting:** Parallel to the original Final Fantasy VII game, with flashbacks to prior events (namely the incident at Nibelhiem).

**Rating Warnings For Story: **Language (fairly mild), implied sex/yaoi references, complicated themes, and mental manipulation.

**Disclaimer:** Like so many others, I only wish I owned Final Fantasy. However, I sadly do not. Final Fantasy and anything affiliated with the content is property of SquarEnix. I make no profit from exploring possibilities.

* * *

**Chapter One**

'_Promise me you'll never leave this room…'_

*~*~*0*~*~*

"_Well, the __good__ news is we have two separate rooms," Zack announces as he enters the lobby of the Nibelheim Inn. "The __bad__ news is one of the rooms only has one bed…meaning two will have to share…" his voice trails._

"_I don't mind," one of the army soldiers says after a brief silence. Another silence follows, a little longer this time. Zack looks from myself to the other soldier, whose gaze has found interest in the floor._

"_I can," I volunteer, eyes cutting towards Zack. He chuckles a little and gladly hands me one of the room keys, keeping the other for himself. The SOLDIER and the other grunt walk up the stairs. "Shall we?" I say, turning to the army personnel. He gives a weak smile in return, and follows me upstairs._

_The room is dark and heavily warm when we enter. On the left, a door leads to a decently sized bathroom with a rather large walk-in shower, and to the right is a small closet. Sure enough, only one double bed sits in the center of the room. Opposite to us, a bright shade of orange floats in between the blinds, indicating sunset._

"_It's getting close to dark," I say, placing my bag inside the closet. "We should get some rest. We'll have an early start tomorrow." The soldier nods as I face him. "By the way, you never told your name."_

"_Oh, i-it's Cloud," he replies abruptly, taking off his helmet. "Cloud Strife."_

"_Cloud? Cloud…" I repeat distantly. "You said you were from here, correct?"_

"_Yeah…" Cloud replies, a little embarrassed for some reason. He turns away and walks toward the bathroom, pacing nervously._

"_Did you see your friends and family yet?" I ask casually, pulling the coat and leather straps away. The weight lifts from my shoulders, and I lay them on the bed beside me, readying myself for the night. _

_Cloud hesitates before answering, his back still to me. "Not yet…I was going to wait until after the mission…" he trials._

"_I'll give you the time you need," I assure him. He turns to face me once more. A smile crosses his face for a moment, and he nods. Quickly, he turns his back to me once more, realizing that I have undressed down to my boxers behind him. "If it bothers you—" I say quickly, reaching for my pants._

"_No—it's fine, sir," Cloud replies anxiously as he composes himself, "I just didn't know you were—er…"_

"_You're sure?" I ask, and the young grunt nods. He awkwardly undresses until only his boxers remain. Hands tear through his bag and clothes crumple to the floor as they are tossed. I look on quietly, amused. A smile crosses my lips as Cloud dumps out the contents of his bag. "What are you looking for?" I finally chuckle._

_The blond sighs with defeat, stuffing the scattered clothing back into his duffle bag. "I—er...forgot my pajamas…" He is embarrassed to admit it, and clearly even more so that he is in nothing more than his boxer shorts._

_I laugh. "It's fine if you just sleep in that." Cloud hesitates, but stands and nods. The blond curls up into a ball beneath the warm covers beside me, and I slide in beside him._

*~*~*0*~*~*

_The room has been dark for hours, and moonlight creeps in from between the blinds. I stare towards the ceiling, my gaze trailing distantly. I breathe deeply, my chest rising beneath the thin layer of sheets. Beside me, the blond grunt shifts and sighs as he adjusts himself. I look over to him, and a dim white gleams on his eyes._

"_You're still awake?" I ask, sitting up. Cloud hesitates._

"_I-I, uh…yeah," he mumbles, curling tighter beneath the sheet. Bright Mako eyes study him in the darkness. "Sorry…I…didn't mean to wake you, sir," he continues quietly as my weight leaves the bed._

"_You didn't," I reply lightly. Soft footsteps echo in the silence, and I cross to the window. Long hair shimmers in the dim moonlight, and I brush the silver locks from my face. I gaze past my own gleaming irises, studying the velvet-blue scenery._

"_I didn't?" he asks trying to sound casual. He shifts beneath the soft cotton sheets. "But I thought you were asleep?" A soft chuckle escapes my lips._

"_I wouldn't call it sleeping," I reply, still staring out the window. "More like dozing." A silence falls in the room, and Mako eyes scan the darkness outside the window. His soft and curious gaze bores into me, and I know he is studying my silhouette. "Are you…worried?" I ask suddenly._

"_W-worried, sir?" he replied nervously. "I – why would I be worried?"_

"_I heard you talking to Zack earlier," I say, turning slightly so that I can see Cloud over my shoulder. "Your hometown…you must be anxious after all of these years. And I'm sure the fact that we're here to prevent dangerous monsters from overrunning the town doesn't do much to help the matter."_

"_I'm not worried about the mission, if that's what you mean," Cloud says sternly as he turns away from my gaze._

"_That isn't what I said," I chuckle._

"_So…what about you?" Cloud asks quietly, dodging my question. "I mean – are you…having trouble sleeping, sir?" My eyes meet his for a moment, and I turn back to the window. Another silence falls between us, echoing across the hotel walls. The moon peeks over the tall mountain peak, dimly illuminating the sleeping village. Just outside, a well shadows the ground and old-style houses encircle it._

"_This place…" I whispered suddenly; a tone of confusion dances on the words as I continue. "This scenery…it's so familiar – like I've been here before." I pause, brows furrowing, as I focus on my reflection. "But…this is the first time I've ever been assigned to this place – I __haven't __been here before. But then why…?" My voice trails and I close my eyes as I try to recall anything – a photograph, an early mission. After a moment, I open my eyes and turn; the blond has turned away, hugging his knees to his chest as he studies the wall beside the bed. I cross the room silently, bare feet hardly making a sound on the stiff carpet. Gently, I place a hand on his shoulder. Cloud jumps with the sudden touch and turns to meet my gaze._

"_I…didn't mean to concern you," I say softly._

"_I-I…you didn't, sir, I just –"_

"_Shh," I hiss, and Cloud's stammering stopped almost immediately; a finger presses against soft lips. Bright cobalt eyes stare upward into gleaming pools of calm Mako as our eyes meet. My hand falls from Cloud's lips, and I draw closer to him, our eyes locked. He swallows nervously. The blond is hesitant but his eyes close longingly as those lips brush my own._

_I press my lips against the blond's, and the space closes between us as I wrap an arm around him. He sighs limply into the kiss and his body relaxes against mine. A slow moment passes, lips part. Cloud keeps his lids closed, and I study his peaceful face. I lean down and whisper softly, lips barely an inch from the blond's ear._

"_You're terrible at hiding things." I say, almost chuckling, and he can't help but exchange a nervous laugh. Lips press against my own once more and I close my eyes. I had known the blond for a month now. His fidgeting, his anxiousness, and the heat that flushed across his cheeks when our eyes would meet. And yet he had never dared to approach me, never spoken unless first addressed…never dreamed to crave the attention I felt so drawn to give him._

"_I was planning to shower in the morning," I finally say, voice quiet and warm. "But the warm water might do me some good. I think I'll go ahead." I stand and walk toward the bathroom door. Stopping, I look back at Cloud over my shoulder. "You can join me if you like." I add, closing the door behind me. Wordlessly, I turn the water on and steam fogs the glass door. Fully undressed, I step inside and the hot water tingles against cool flesh. Small portions of shampoo rest on the caddy, and I lather my tangled wet hair._

_A perfume fills the shower, a clean and tangy scent that tickles my nose. Hands run through the silver locks tenderly as I rinse the foam away. Eyes close, and warm streams of soapy water trickle across my face. The heat is relaxing; my apprehension melts away._

_Moments later, the walk-in door slides open, and closes again. A smile touches my lips, but I don't open my eyes—I pretend not to notice. Warm arms wrap loosely around my waist, the hands clasping and falling against the small of my back. I embrace the body tightly, and there is no space between us. Hands press against Cloud's back, caressing him every few moments. My head rests in damp blond locks and Cloud's rests gently on my chest._

_We stand like that for minutes that seem to be drawn into hours, warm water pouring over us. Neither of us want to move or say anything, just stay in each other's arms._

"_Something bad is going to happen tomorrow." I finally say, my voice quiet and hoarse._

"_Wha—what are you talking about?" he asks urgently. He looks upward into deep pools of Lifestream._

"_I…can feel it," I whisper, unable to meet his gaze. "Something bad. …Whatever happens, Cloud…"_

"_Sephiroth…what's wrong?" Cloud replies, eyes searching my face for answers._

"_Whatever happens…don't…don't let me hurt you," I say. 'Promise me…'_

"_I…I promise," Cloud agrees unsurely._

_Without another word, I pull out of the embrace, cutting off the water. Sliding the fogged door open, I step out and dry my hair with a plush towel. Cloud steps out after me. My mind feels clouded and somehow unfocused – confusion I've never felt before._

The next day, we travelled to the reactor. The trek was long, and Mount Nibel looked as though it would live up to its reputation of "ruthless". The guide casually directed us along the rocky, narrow paths and to a rickety bridge. When it collapsed, he was nowhere to be seen.

"_Cloud?!" I call as I approach the unconscious grunt. Gently, I remove the teen's helmet. "Cloud…" I remove a black glove from my hand, urgently felling for a pulse beneath soft skin. Suddenly, the blond stirs._

"_Seph…Sephiroth?" he groans groggily as he sits up._

"_I'm glad you're alright," I say calmly, offering the helmet back to the blond._

"_What about Tifa and the others?" Cloud asks, taking the helmet and putting it back over golden spikes._

"_She and Zack were with me," I reply. "However, I have been unable to locate the other." I pause for a moment, eyes scanning the mountain pass. "Unfortunately, time is of the essence and we have none to spare. We haven't the time to search for him." Before Cloud could protest, I stand and began walking down the steep slope. "We'll go back to the other two and continue to the reactor."_

I remember the foreboding that overcame me as we approached the Nibel Reactor. Heavy and hindering…something that made my head and heart pound. But I never could have imagined the secrets that the small town and reactor held.

"_You average members of SOLDIER are Mako-infused humans," I explain. "You're enhanced but you're still human." My eyes drift from his gaze, looking back to the lifeless form behind the small window. "But then…what are those things? Their Mako energy levels are exponentially higher than yours."_

"_Are they…monsters?" he asks, eyes studying the capsule._

"_Exactly," I reply. "And it is Hojo of ShinRa that produced these monsters. Abominations produced by Mako energy. That's what these monsters really are." I exhale heavily, and Zack is silent for a moment._

"_You said 'average' member," he begins. "What about you?" My eyes study the capsule for a moment, and suddenly a sharp ring silences the clanking of the reactor. I falter as the disgusting realization sets over me, and gloved fingers fist silver locks. I feel a hand on my shoulder and his face appears before me; I push him away._

"_Could it be…that I…?" I swallow hard at the lump that has formed in my throat and try to steady my trembling body. "…was I created this way, too?" I wonder aloud. Heat knots inside me, and my jaw clenches tightly. Knuckles whiten beneath leather, and I close my eyes. Suddenly, the anger bursts inside me. The slender blade screeches as it cuts across the metal of the container in front of me. Almost inaudible, I hear my name shudder in the air._

"_You saw it!" I yell, breathing in heavy pants. "All of them…were humans…!"_

"Human_!?" he repeats, his voice intense with disbelief. "No way!" The blade hisses against the metal as it falls from the surface, and the weapon clatters to the floor._

"_I knew…ever since I was a child," I say, the words shaky. My body feels week and unstable, knees limp beneath the weight of my form. "I was not like the others… I knew mine was a special existence." Gloved hands tremble before my eyes and I gaze at them wearily. "But…not like this…"_

I couldn't believe it…I wouldn't. I don't know how long I was lost beneath the pages of ShinRa's records in the basement of the ShinRa Manor. Day and night blurred together and sleep didn't occur to me. Time…didn't matter. The truth was buried in there somewhere – I could feel it. I don't remember many of the words written on the yellowed pages, but I remember something in those words…changed who I was forever.

*~*~*0*~*~*

'_A million years from now would be too soon…'_


	2. Chapter Two

**Author's Note: **Since I had so many wonderful reviews, I'm going to update a little more quickly for Chapter Two. I apologize if this one is a little slow...it is mostly meant to kind of set up the overall plot and timeline. One important note I want to mention are the Explanations. These are just little side notes I added to moreso add reasoning behind plot points. You can skip them if you wish, but they are merely there for reference, if something doesn't really make sense.

Thanks again - SO much - for the reviews, and I hope this addition will keep you interested until next week!

NaomiKindle~

* * *

Explanation #1:

Two years after the events of Nibelheim, Jenova kind of "placed" Sephiroth's consciousness inside of one of Hojo's experiments. He was kept in Hojo's care, though Hojo really did not fully understand how the experiment's body wound up as Sephiroth; he was unaware of the consciousness inside. This was known to very few in ShinRa—mostly between the President and Professor Hojo. The topic had become an obsession for Hojo prior to the events of the game, and caused him to lose any focus he had on Zack and Cloud (as their actual "process" had been completed).

**Chapter Two**

'_Will we make a mark this time?'_

*~*~*0*~*~*

He shivered as the wind tickled his skin and sent silver locks floating across his face. The winds were always a little chilly on Mt. Nibel, but where else was there? Everywhere—every town—was corrupt with ShinRa. How long had he been living in these lifeless mountains…? What did it matter anyway? He would die alone just as he had _lived_ alone…

He sighed, the warm breath flowing out with the passing breeze. Standing, Sephiroth brushed the dirt from his coat and looked around the area. Idly, he began to walk across the barren earth going to…to where? So many questions were left unanswered…if only he could remember had what happened… He paused and looked up at the awkwardly positioned bridge, wondering if it would actually hold up if he stepped foot upon its ancient planks. Deciding he had nothing to lose, he cautiously proceeded.

Why was it he had never come this way before…? He'd been on the mountain since…since he escaped ShinRa. The former general shuddered as he thought back to the scene: Hojo muttering things inaudibly as he gazed—more of gawked—through the smooth, thick layer of glass…

Sephiroth shook his head trying to forget the unpleasant memory. Instead, he let his mind come back to reality, wondering what might be here…why he was being drawn to…this? A foul scent, like formaldehyde, lingered in the air and eyes gazed upward as he came upon a rather large building. It was made purely of metal, and a large ShinRa logo had been plastered to the top of the rusting building. However, he couldn't help but wonder what was inside the impressive metal building. Hesitant eyes glanced around once more, and Sephiroth entered.

'_Mako.'_ The chemical odor was heavier inside, and he immediately recognized the smell. And this place…it was a Mako reactor—a place ShinRa used to suck up energy from the planet. He stepped forward, the sound echoing through the metal hull, and Sephiroth hesitated before taking another step. _'What is this feeling…?'_ Slowly, he climbed down the ladder and walked down the narrow path. Aqua eyes glanced down over the edge, pausing in awe. _'Why is this place so familiar?'_ He stared down in the bright light of the Lifestream below, almost mesmerized by the vivid glow.

_He plunges downward, the bright Mako illuminating him almost angelically and reflecting in little shimmers of the tears that dance in the air behind him. Just before he fades into the light, a faint word slips from the man's lips, quiet and inaudible…_

Sephiroth blinked free of the trance. He gazed back downward at the glowing pit, wondering if it'd all been a vision—a daydream. With uncertainty, Sephiroth allowed himself to step through the door. Inside the next room, at least fifty capsules—several broken—ominously surrounded him, leaving only space for a narrow stairway. For a moment, he dared himself to approach one, finally deciding he would rather not see what rested inside. Passing the capsules, he headed for the dimly illuminated staircase. At the bottom of the stairs, he stopped; his head suddenly pounded in rhythm with his heart. A gloved hand rested on his head, and he winced at sharp throb at his temple.

"_By the likes of you..." _Sephiroth looked up to the top of the stairs where the voice had come from. No one was there. He turned sharply to look behind him. Nothing. The room was empty, and he was alone. Looking to the top of the stairs once more, Sephiroth calmed himself, cautiously continuing his venture.

The room looked like no one had been there in a while. Blood stains tainted various places in the room, and a narrow path led up to the empty frame of a specimen tank—similar to the one he'd been kept in at ShinRa. Shards of glass had been left embedded in the metal, and the remnants of snapped wires and broken pipes extended from it.

Suddenly, a sharp pain shot through him, and he gripped his abdomen unsurely.

"_Tifa…" _he heard from behind him_, "…My town—" _the voice broke for a moment_. "Give it back…" _the male choked through gritted teeth_._ Sephiroth felt strange—an exhausting ache plowed through his and threatened to drag him into unconsciousness._ "I had so much respect for you…" _he continued. _"…I admired you…" _Sephiroth breathed heavily, feeling the pain sharpen and his body going weak. He managed to back away slightly—wanting nothing more than to run. Finally, he turned to flee, but stumbled as his legs gave way from the searing pain. He fell down, still clutching himself. Vision blurred and darkened. Eyes closed, and he forced them to reopen.

Sephiroth looked up and saw a younger looking man—possibly still a teenager—in a blue ShinRa uniform standing in the doorway with his back to him. Golden locks stood up untidy and spiked, jutting out in several directions. A loud thud echoed in the silence as the man's helmet dropped to the metal platform. Sephiroth stared for a second suspended in a million years. The finally blond looked over his shoulder, deep azure crystals locking with Mako eyes; pain and regret gleamed through the boy's eyes as they closed. A tear escaped the corner of those hidden sapphires, rolling down his pale cheek before the boy turned. As his footsteps echoed mutely through the silence, Sephiroth's breath quivered and his eyes closed gently, leaving his cheek against the cold floor.

*~*~*0*~*~*

She sighed as she walked through the Sector 7 slums. A chilly wind brushed her skin, and she winced in the frigid air. Rain soaked her hair, her skin, clothes, the ground—everything… Damp arms across her chest, the girl watched the ground as she walked. _'I wish there was something else I could do…'_ she thought to herself.

Maroon eyes looked ahead as she heard the train conductor's voice. "What's the matter?" the conductor asked. He stared down at a man—probably early twenties. Blond locks spiked out messily, despite the rain, and a large sword lay across his lap. She quickened her pace, almost running. The man only moaned, his head tilting a bit—almost zombie-like. The conductor sighed, "…Poor kid…"

She reached his side, and the conductor left the man. She knelt down to him. "Are you alright?" she asked. Again, he only moaned. _'I have to get him to help,'_ she thought as she tried to lift him.

"Uh…" he moaned, "uh…Tifa?" His eyes flashed in and out of focus as he repeated her name. "Tifa?" he slurred, a bit unsure. He suddenly stood. "Tifa!" he said confidently.

Tifa stared at the man who had been almost immobile two seconds prior. Uncertainly, she brushed tangled bangs aside so that she could see his face. Her face lit up as she realized who sat before her. "Cloud!"

He proudly raised his sword to an almost offensive pose. "That's right," he said, "I'm Cloud."

"Is it really you Cloud?" she asked in disbelief, "I _never_ thought I'd find you here…"

"Yeah, it's been a while," he replied.

She looked deep into his strange eyes. Bright blue sapphires gleamed eerily in the dull lighting, and his skin was pale porcelain. "What happened to you?" she asked anxiously, "you don't look well…"

Cloud hesitated. "Yeah?" he replied after a moment. "It's nothing…I'm okay…"

Tifa turned away, trying to feign causality as she paced. Something didn't feel right. Behind her, Cloud clutched his head and began to shake, but regained control of himself before she turned to face him once more. "How long has it been?" she queried.

He grabbed his head. At first, Tifa thought he was thinking hard, but as a moment passed she began to wonder if it was in pain. Apprehension sunk over her, and she furrowed her brows. "Five years," he finally said.

Tifa was quiet. _'No…it was seven years…'_ she thought to herself.

"What is it?" he asked with a tone of curiosity.

She was quiet for a second. "…It's been a long time." She forced a smile, and her childhood friend beamed back. _'What has the world done to you?'_

*~*~*0*~*~*

"Dammit, Wedge—can't you do anything right?" Barret yelled.

"I—I'm sorry, Barret—I—" he replied, stammering for words.

"Damn—everything you do you gotta fuck up."

"Hey, lay off 'em, Barret—least he's tryin'," Biggs said. He placed a hand on Wedge's shoulder. "Let's just get it done. 'Sides, Marlene'll be home soon. You want her to hear you cussin' up a storm?"

Barret sighed. "Sorry. 'Guess I'm just…frustrated. 'Guess you're right, though. Gotta set a good example for her. Ain't no one else will."

"Biggs!" Jessie yelled from the bottom of the stairs. "Can you gimme a hand with this bomb?"

He chuckled at how ridiculous the task sounded. "Yeah," he yelled back. "I'll be back. Just hope we don't blow the whole place up," he joked, heading down the stairs. Although he _was_ just joking, the phrase _did_ sound plausible.

"Daddy!" Marlene said as she ran through the door. She ran toward him, and he met her lifting in his arms. He sat the girl on her shoulders. "Daddy! Look what I got today!" In her hand, she held a white lily tightly.

Barret widened his eyes with enthusiasm. "That's pretty, Marlene—where'd you get it?"

"The flower girl!" Marlene answered happily. "She gave it to me and told me to give it to someone I loved." She held the flower out to him. "Here, Daddy. It's for you."

He didn't really want to take the flower—he'd probably just set it in a cup of water and let it wilt somewhere. But, despite that, "Thank you, honey. I love it."

Marlene smiled ear to ear. "You're welcome, Daddy." She ran down the stairs happily. Biggs met her halfway down, and stared after her as she pranced down gleefully. He stood beside Barret who gazed down at the flower.

"I swear that girl can be happy no matter _what_ the hell's going on in the world," Biggs said, shaking his head. When Barret didn't respond, he glanced over and his eyes looked down at the flower for a moment. "Don't see those in the slums."

"Yeah," Barret sighed. "I dunno what to think anymore…"

"You still in for tonight?" Biggs asked.

"Yeah…the Planet's countin' on us," he replied, still looking at the flower.

"Yeah, and we're the only ones that halfway give a damn anymore," Biggs turned away, walking to the door.

"An' you was tellin' me not to cuss," Barret said, chuckling as he took the lily over to the sink behind the bar.

"Tch, I ain't the one she looks up too," Biggs replied, grinning at Barret over his shoulder, then turning to leave.

Barret looked back at the white lily in his hand and placed it into the small cup. _'It's come to this…'_

*~*~*0*~*~*

"I'll be at the church if you need me, Mom," she yelled up the stairs.

"Alright, Aerith," Elmyra replied, coming to the top of the stairs.

"I'll be back for dinner, okay?" Aerith said, meeting her halfway for a hug.

"I'll see you around noon, then."

Aerith lifted the basket of lilies out of the chair, and grabbed her red jacket off of the coat rack by the door. She smiled warmly as she looked back upward at the top of the staircase hidden by the wall that surrounded it. Emerald eyes lingered for a moment, and the Cetra sighed softly before turning the small brass knob to the door. She walked quietly by the flower field outside, smiling softly to herself as she quietly passed through the opening that led to the Sector-5 slums. People walked about carelessly in the small little market, just trying to get everything done.

Suddenly, something smacked her leg, nearly knocking her off balance. She regained herself, and glanced downward to see a young boy lying on the ground. "I…I'm sorry! I—I didn't mean to—" A tear rolled down his cheek followed by another one.

"Shh, it's okay," she smiled. She stooped down beside him, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Don't cry—it's alright." The boy sniffled, and wiped a tear off his cheek. "Here," she added, handed him a bright yellow lily out of her basket. He hesitated, but accepted it.

"Thanks," he beamed. "My mom's gonna love this! She hasn't been doing so good lately…she keeps saying it's the 'damn ShinRa and their Motto.'"

Aerith giggled a little at the mispronunciation, and smiled. "Tell your mom to feel better," she said ruffling his hair. The youngster ran off gleefully, carrying the flower in his hand. She sighed softly, standing upright again. _'What the world's become…'_

*~*~*0*~*~*

Hojo had been pacing the lab for almost twenty minutes, lifting various things and checking under them. Meanwhile, Red XIII had pretended to be asleep, all the while enjoying the scientist's frustration. Besides—what did he care? Knowing Hojo, he was looking for some kind of syringe to inject into one of his "precious specimens". Finally defeated, the madman left the lab mumbling to himself.

Red sighed. _'At last he's gone again,'_ he thought to himself. He shifted in the specimen tank and stretched widely before lying back down against the cold glass. Golden eyes gazed out the glass for a moment before closing once again. Oh, how he _wished_ he could do something—anything—to get out of the dreadful laboratory…to go home… _'Grandpa,'_ he thought, _'I know I __said__ I could take care of myself as an adult, but now…' _ His thoughts drifted away as the door opened and Red allowed his eyes to crack. Fortunately, Hojo was still nowhere to be seen; instead, a ShinRa employee had entered carrying a tray of what they called food. It wasn't _that_ bad, though—Red had long since gotten used to the bland taste.

"Professor Hojo, I brought—" he stopped, looking around. Seeing that Hojo was nowhere to be found, he walked to the elevator and headed up to the upper level. Red sighed. He actually _was _hungry… After a moment the center of his tank began to lower and the center platform of the upper level tank began to come down. As it got eye level, Red saw that the plate of food was on the center platform. Red sniffed it and, to no surprise, found that it was the same food as always. _'Grandpa,'_ he thought as he started eating from the bowl. _'Will I ever get to come home?'_

*~*~*0*~*~*

_The room is damp and dark when I enter. Light fills the space from the old fashion chandelier, revealing the remnants of the lab. Empty glass capsules have been affixed to the far wall in front of an observation table. The walls nearest are lined with bookshelves stacked with documentation journals, and cut back into a narrow hallway of more shelves. Beyond, a dusty office space has been stacked with papers and unfinished journals._

_The answer has to be in here somewhere, buried beneath yellowed pages and dust. I scanned the spines of the journals, searching for anything that might give me any clues, ideas…answers. As expected, the documents were in varying order – Gast's alphabetizing mixed with Hojo's disorder. Finally, aqua eyes hesitated._

Notes on Jenova

_I pull the book from the wall, and the rest lean against the empty space. I crack the dusty journal, and the crisp yellowed pages begin the story. It begins with Ancients…the Cetra… I don't care. I thumb through, scanning the pages quickly. Finally, it appears once more._

"…_a life form in a state of suspended animation was found in a two thousand year-old geological stratum. Professor Gast named that organism Jenova…" Eyes rapidly scan down the page. "X Year, X Month, X Day…Jenova confirmed to be an Ancient…" Skimming, the page turns. "X Year, X Month, X Day…Jenova Project approved. The use of Mako Reactor 1 approved for use…" I inhale slowly…hesitantly…the breath heavy and cold as it fills my body. I pace back down the hallway where I had found the title, rereading the last few statements. Hands fall to my side, and eyes gaze into the peeling paint of the ceiling. _

"_My mother's name is Jenova…" I recall; a fact I've been told all my life. "'Jenova Project'… Is this just a coincidence?" My head hangs, my focus falling to the knothole in the floorboard. "Professor Gast…why didn't you tell me anything? …Why did you die?"_

_I read, possessed by a desire – a thirst…a need to know. Who am I? The Cetra, Jenova…my mother… Part of me wasn't sure I wanted to know the truth. But I knew that I had to know, and the answers were here._

_And they were._

You are not human.

"_Not…human…?" I think aloud, repeating the thought. If not human, then what was I? "…Monster…"_

No, my child. A Cetra. Chosen to reclaim this Planet for your people…for your Mother…

"_Mother…" I repeat. The voice… "Mother?"_

My son…I've been waiting for you.

*~*~*0*~*~*

The young ninja walked casually behind a lean redhead in a blue suit. She'd been watching him for a little while, just _dying_ for the opportune moment for a pickpocket. A crowd of people passed her, and she took the opportunity. She tripped, falling head-long into the man. He fell on the ground under her, and her hand slid into his pocket.

"Er—sorry!" she apologized enthusiastically. She pulled her hand out quickly and blushed.

He smiled. "S'okay, people can be rude," he said, standing and laughing a little. The redhead offered her a hand up as he added, "'Name's Reno."

Reno…where had she heard the name before…? "Er—Yuffie," she replied, accepting his hand. She stood, one hand behind her back, and smiled. "So…what brings you to Junon?" she asked casually as they started to walk.

"Work," he replied bluntly.

"Work? What'd'ya do?" she asked, quite intrigued.

"I work for ShinRa," he replied looking at her. "I'm a Turk," he added.

"Really…?" Yuffie asked. She stopped in her tracks, wide-eyed and dumbfounded. _'Oh my God, what have I done!?'_

"Hey, uh…you okay?" he asked waving a hand in front of her face. Yuffie blinked a few times and gave a nervous laugh.

"Oh, yeah—fine," she replied, waving it off. "I just—er…remembered that I, uh…had to…go get something from the store! I-I'll catch ya later, 'kay?" At that, she turned to flee the scene.

"Hey, not so fast," Reno said, grabbing her wrist, and she turned sharply to face him. "Not before you give it back." Ice-blue eyes glistened mischievously into her own, and she swallowed anxiously.

"H-how'd you…?" she stammered.

"How'd I what, know that you stole my wallet?" he replied, snatching it from her other hand. Yuffie nodded unsurely as he released her wrist. "It's not like it wasn't _obvious_. If you're gonna steal something from someone, don't follow them for twenty minutes. And pay attention to where they're going—we walked in the same circle three times."

"But…but how'd you know I was following you?" Yuffie asked a little more than upset.

The redhead smirked puckishly. "That's my secret." Her head hung, and she looked down at the dirty sidewalk. "Why'd you steal it anyway?" he asked casually; she didn't answer. "For Gil?" She gave a timid nod, and her eyes still traced lines the textured concrete. Reno sighed. "I guess I should arrest you…" Yuffie nodded again, and tears gathered in the corners of her eyes. Trying to hide them, she wiped a quick hand across her eyes. Eyes lingered on her, and he sighed again. Opening the leather wallet, he pulled out something and held it out.

Watery russet eyes looked up from the Gil to the redhead confused. "I…don't understand… Aren't you going to arrest me…?"

Reno placed the Gil in her hand and stuffed the wallet back into his pocket. "Next time, try asking," he said, looking at her. "Least then the worst that'll happen is a 'no'." He smiled as he turned and kept walking, almost as though it never happened.

Yuffie looked down at the Gil through damp eyes. _'It really comes to begging?'_

*~*~*0*~*~*

"Wait—but I don't—" the man began.

"No 'buts', Reeve," the President interrupted.

"But my job is to head the Urban Development, not to—" Reeve argued only to be cut off by the fat man once more.

"Are you saying that you care more about the _building_ of Midgar than the _safety_ of its citizens?"

Reeve sighed. Of course he cared about the people of Midgar—but that didn't give him the desire to take on the blatantly dangerous and just plain _idiotic_ job of being a spy! "No, sir," Reeve admitted, "I'm just saying that, as head of the Department of Public Safety, shouldn't Heidegger be the one to…to take care of that? Or one of the Turks?"

"Perhaps," the President agreed, "however, while you are 'in the field' Heidegger will be doing all he can to plan ahead in order to _stop_ them—along with the Turks, of course. They can't do everything, Reeve."

"Well…what about Scarlet…or Palmer?" Reeve suggested.

"Scarlet has _other_ matters to manage, and Palmer is too incompetent to handle something of this importance," the President reasoned. No, not reasoned…more of made _excuses_. "So, what is your answer Reeve? Be a spy or lose your job?"

Reeve sighed, defeated. "Alright…I'll do it," he reluctantly agreed.

"Good, good," the President said, a twisted grin tugging at the corners of his mouth. "Well then, I have other matters to deal with. Tseng will be joining your development."

"Development?" he repeated, puzzled.

"…Of the newest member of AVALANCHE," the President answered with annoyance. "We'll need your skills to develop a suitable…_disguise_. A robot, operated from the safety of ShinRa Headquarters – and to monitor their whereabouts at all times."

"…You think they'll fall for a robot?" he asked unsurely. From what the Turks said, AVALANCHE was not composed of the brightest in Midgar. But a robot? A _fake_ person? Surely, even these fugitives would find a machine suspicious.

"That will be your job – finding a buyable subject," he said, sipping from his coffee mug. Sausage fingers set the cup down, and he stood impatiently. Dumbfounded eyes met his won, and the President sighed. "Be creative, Reeve – use your imagination. I don't have time to entertain your questions. Tseng will brief you on the rest, and answer any _other_ questions you feel the need to ask." Reeve sighed; the planned seemed…well, unnecessary. But he knew that the old man ShinRa wouldn't take no for an answer, and he wasn't about to lose his job.

"Yes, sir," Reeve replied as the fat President ShinRa walked out of the conference room and headed in the direction of his own office. Tseng entered, face expressionless, as he gestured for Reeve to follow him. Reeve, sighed and followed the stiff Turk to the glass elevator. _'Do we have to deceive them?'_

*~*~*0*~*~*

A thick layer of dust coated the floor of the basement room and cobwebs covered the walls. On one side of the musty room, bones from ShinRa's past experiments cluttered the floor in a mountainous pile against the wall. Several coffins were in the room, and most of them were locked. For each coffin, there was a different story—and another for every other bone that littered the dreary room…none of them happy.

Pale hands rested gently on his chest, which rose with every breath of sin he took; one of them had replaced with a metal claw long ago. A red scarf wrapped around his head held most of his hair from his face, but several raven locks hung down, covering his closed eyes. His lips were chapped and, like the rest of his skin, pale. Around his neck, the collar of a long crimson cape fastened. And his weapon of choice rested, untouched, in the holster by his side—the very one that had started his misery and sin so many years ago.

Although physically asleep, Vincent's mind had never been more alive. All of the memories he'd loved, he'd _wanted_ to remember…all the things he desired were gone, leaving only the memories of his last two years in Nibelheim….before… _'Lucrecia…'_ No, he couldn't think of her…what he'd done to her…how he failed to protect her… If only he could truly die—that would be punishment for his sins. Or was it more appropriate that he suffer for eternity? _'What have I become…?'_

*~*~*0*~*~*

"Cid?" the woman asked, with nervousness in her voice. "Would you like some more tea?" Cid gave no hint of an answer. Instead, the ShinRa pilot sat with his half-empty teacup in hand, halfway to his face as he stared into space. She hesitated, but lightly tapped him. "Cid?" she repeated a little louder.

"Dammit, Shera—what'd' ya want!" Cid slammed the porcelain cup onto the table. The fragile cup shattered with a loud bang. Broken fragments of china clattered against each other, and tepid tea splashed onto his white undershirt. Small rivers soon found their way from the puddle on the table and onto spotless tiles. "Now look what ya did!" he yelled. He cursed loudly as he attempted to wipe the brownish stains from his shirt.

"I-I'm sorry!" Shera replied as he spouted off shouts and insults. Quickly, she grabbed a dishtowel from the counter and began to help him with his shirt. Cid grumpily swatted her away, and Shera recoiled, drawing her hand from the man as he stood up. "I-I'll clean it up, Cid," she replied, beginning to wipe the liquid from the table.

"You do that, then," Cid grumbled absently, "you know where I'll be." He snatched his blue denim jacket from the coat rack and walked to the back door. He looked back to the woman, now carefully picking up pieces of broken ceramic and placing them in the sopping-wet towel. Cid shook his head as he went outside, and walked out to the run-down rocket. Eyes, filled with broken dreams gazed upward at the leaning rocket, and the sun gave it an almost hopeful look as it gleamed behind it. _'Just as hopeless as the rest of the damn world,'_ he thought to himself as he walked toward the rocket.

*~*~*0*~*~*

He awoke suddenly in the night, sweat trickling across his brow. Cat-like eyes glanced around, absorbing his surroundings. Where was the Mako Reactor…? Sephiroth sat up, realizing he was lying on cold earth—not the cold metal of the Reactor. The area was surrounded by open plains and grassland; nearby, a small river cut through the countryside. He stared into the water, puzzled. How in Gaia had he gotten here? Last he remembered he was in the Reactor, passing out from….from what? _'A nightmare…'_ he thought to himself. A gloved hand pressed against his forehead as it pounded heavily.

Sephiroth stood and walked to the water's edge, watching the rapids slide calmly across rocks. He knelt and scooped up a double handful of the cool crystal liquid. The surface shuddered, and he found himself staring into his own eyes. He sighed, and splashed the liquid mirror in his face. Steady rivers ran off his chin and he wiped a sleeve across his face, cleaning most of the moisture away from his eyes before standing again. Sephiroth scanned the plain, trying to figure where he was going. A sudden sensation came over him, and he felt drawn to the northeast. Brows furrowed as he gazed off into the distance, mountains and trees shadowing the dark horizon. What was there…?

Bright eyes gazed upward to the sky. A slender crescent moon hung in the clear night, surrounded by winking flecks of light that kept the midnight sky from being a somber black. Eyes blinked slowly—tiredly across the irises that reflected the moonlight a bright green. _'An unknown journey can wait,'_ he thought. _'For night may not come so easily once it's begun.'_

*~*~*0*~*~*

'_Will we always say we tried?'_

*~*~*0*~*~*

Explanation #2:

Soon after he woke from almost three years of stasis, Sephiroth basically destroyed his specimen tank with an unknown power…Hojo believes it was 'remnants' of Jenova's powers left inside him combined with an over-exposure to Mako from the experiment's body. Sephiroth DOES NOT know that his current body not his _real_ body. Sephiroth escaped ShinRa and somehow made it to the Mountains of Nibel, where he basically 'lived' until shortly before the game.


	3. Chapter Three

**Author's Note: **Not much to note on this - sorry I forgot to update last week. Some how I missed this one. So sorry about that!

I also did have a great question regarding the "universe," so to speak. Just to clarify, this is meant to be based on the main and original Final Fantasy VII game. I used the anime "Last Order" for the events in Nibelhiem because of how they occur. The ending much better suits this fic and is slightly less...well, Sephiroth hitting the reactor and following wordlessly to the Lifestream. It's a bit more suited. If you haven't seen "Last Order," I strongly recommend you watch it - sheerly because it is just badass. Aside from that, I did opt to exclude Crisis Core. I felt the addition of Genesis was...well, to me, took away from the power of Jenova and the whole event(s) as they were in the game. I did use some of the dialogue simply because of the better translation. But it's mostly going to be strictly Final Fantasy VII universe with "Last Order" as the events in Nibelhiem.

Enjoy the update, and don't for get to leave me a review! :)

* * *

**Chapter Three**

'_Lost from within, pursuing the end…'_

*~*~*0*~*~*

Aside from the upper level of Junon, which was not a reasonable option, there was no inn in the area. On the other side of the Mythril Mines, however, Sephiroth had found an older man that owned Chocobo ranch, and was willing to 'rent' him a bed for some Gil. The old lumpy mattress had proven much more restful than the cold ground – especially with no sleep on the cargo ship. Only a week had passed, but Sephiroth had gotten very close to Midgar. He still wasn't exactly sure why he felt drawn to the city…it was almost as if something was calling him. But if he wanted to find out what, he'd have to make it there. Sephiroth rose from the bed as the news on TV reached his ears. A warm scent of bacon wafted through the air, and his stomach growled viciously.

"…_We're here live in Midgar at the scene of the Sector 7 plate collapse. If you'll look behind me you can see what's left from the accident, and as you can see, it isn't much more than scrap metal. The President of ShinRa is blaming the AVALANCHE rebel group for the accident, and says he is doing all he can to protect the people of Midgar from another devastating incident like what has happened here in Sector 7…"_

Sephiroth walked into the other room to see the man and two younger kids watching the news over breakfast. The reporter stood aside from the camera to reveal a horrific scene. Twisted metal smoldered and smoked behind her. Flames shot upward and wires sparked around the debris. Rubble was strewn everywhere and ShinRa grunts sifted through the outskirts.

"'Bout time someone gave ShinRa a run for their money," the man said, eyes going from the television, to his plate of food, and back as he ate and watched at the same time. The news continued…

"…_I've spoken with some of the ShinRa rescue squads as well as the director of the Turks, and so far no survivors have been found. They believe that several members of AVALANCHE were taken down with the plate thanks to the brave actions of the Turks and ShinRa army. However, they know at least three members somehow managed to escape before the collapse and are still on the loose. No word yet if they've been apprehended. If you have any information regarding the whereabouts of the escapees, ShinRa does have a Crimestoppers line available, and that number will be available shortly. ShinRa authorities are recommending that you stay away from the fleeing members because they are armed and dangerous. Here's what eyewitnesses claim to have seen just before and during the plate collapse…"_

"Well, they're always welcome here," he said, now ignoring the television and going back to his breakfast. He turned and noticed Sephiroth in the doorway. "Well, are you off, then?" he asked.

Sephiroth nodded. "Yes, thanks for the room," he replied.

"Thanks for the Gil," the man joked as Sephiroth headed for the door.

*~*~*0*~*~*

From the Chocobo Ranch, it took him only a day to get to Midgar. Mako eyes gleamed as he stared upward at the building. They glistened with a new mystery—he knew _exactly_ what had called him—what had summoned him back to this place. _'Mother,'_ he thought, _'we'll be together again shortly.'_

He entered the rather large building in the dead of night, shattering the glass of the front doors. The dimly lit lobby was deserted, as was the second floor; in fact, it looked as though all of ShinRa had turned in for the night. Sephiroth knew the issue at hand wasn't really the getting _in_ to Headquarters. It was _finding_ what he was looking for. He closed his eyes and looked upward, almost sensing her presence.

No, not almost…he _was_ sensing her. _'Upstairs,'_ he realized. She was upstairs. From his previous experience with ShinRa, he knew that everything above the sixtieth floor could only be accessed with an employee key card.

_I know a way._

Sephiroth flinched from his thoughts as the voice spoke to him. A swift hand gripped the hilt of his Masamune, and he looked over his shoulder. Still seeing no one, he looked back upward as if he were looking through the ceiling—through the sixty-some-odd floors that stood firm and steady above him.

"Mother?" he asked. He smiled warmly and let his hand fall from the weapon, comforted by her intangible presence.

_I know a way. Give yourself to me, and I will help you find the Promised Land._

"Mother…?" Sephiroth answered, warily. After brief hesitation, a smile touched his lips once more. "Take me, Mother. We'll go together…"

Sephiroth felt his stomach lurch, and suddenly the surrounding lobby vanished. Everything went white and cold. The body left behind fell limply to the cold floor of the lobby, remaining for a moment before fading back into the Lifestream.

_And so it's begun._

He awoke in an unfamiliar and strange place. He was inside a large metal hull – similar to the capsules at the Nibel Reactor. Instinctively, he freed himself from the container, creating a large hole in the side. He fell to his hands and knees. _'Wha…what power is this…?'_ he thought to himself. Sephiroth stood, gazing wide-eyed at his hands. As he pondered, a door nearby opened, and Hojo's assistant entered the lab. The door closed, and Sephiroth raised his eyes to the trembling being. His mind flashed again, and his lips twisted into a devilish grin.

_Free at last_.  
"Free at last."

The man was frozen into place, plastered to the ground by fear. "S-Seph…S-Sephir…" he stammered in disbelief. He backed away a step, but that was all he could manage.

_You're in my way.  
_"You're in my way." With lightning speed, the Masamune hissed from its sheathe, and he slaughtered the man with ease—thanks, of course, to Mother….

"_I'll kill them all!"_

And so he—no _they_ began. From that floor, he worked his way to the top floor, killing anyone and _everyone_ having any affiliation with ShinRa—anything from guards to innocent employees; no…they weren't innocent—none of them were. They made their way to the stairwell, massacring anyone that still breathed.

Several floors up, a guard watched over a dark hallway. He was dozing at the moment, slumped against the wall and his head hanging loosely. A gun rested across his lap limply with one hand, and the other fell freely to his side. Sephiroth approached him quietly, and the guard didn't wake.

'_What a pity…' _he thought, _'he won't even know what killed him.'_ Face expressionless, his slender blade cut through the guard without ever waking him.

_There's still more down the hall._

Sephiroth looked from the lifeless body to the hallway. Several doors lined the hall on either side, and he stepped towards them. _'I wonder who sleeps inside those rooms…'_ Just as calmly and quietly as before, he approached the room. He passed the first one, but stopped at the second one. He tried opening it…_ 'Locked.'_ Sephiroth thought for a moment, and headed back to the dead man. He picked his pockets. Just as he'd suspected: the keycard.

Walking back to the second door, he slid the card through the card lock and the light flashed from red to cyan—access approved. He hesitated, but entered the open door. Inside, a young woman—no younger than twenty—rested on a cot. She wore a short tank, a mini-skirt, shoes, and gloves; her hair was long and held up by a band near its end. Across from her, a young man slumped against the wall. His hair was blond, spiky…familiar… He wore…a ShinRa SOLDIER uniform.

_More blood to shed._

'_No…' _Sephiroth spoke in his thoughts, _'I…don't think they're with ShinRa._' He stared into the boy's face… Despite his age, it looked young, innocent…so fragile as he slept. Soft eyes gazed at the man, only watching. Why was he so familiar…? Still unsure, Sephiroth turned. _'We'll let them live, Mother,'_ he thought. _'At least…for a little while…'_ He wasn't thinking it _seriously,_ simply to ease Mother's temper.

Before the door closed, he looked back. Memories flashed through his mind—that day in the reactor…the town—that's where he'd seen him before, the Nibel Reactor...the girl had been there, too. But what was his name….? He shook his head in defeat, angered that he'd forgotten.

_Come, my son. We aren't done yet._

And he left the room at that.

*~*~*0*~*~*

Blood stained black gloves and silver blade as he walked up the violet-carpeted stairs. The top floor—the President's office. And he would give _anything_ to watch that man die. He climbed the stairs silently, anticipating every moment even more anxiously than the last. Finally, he reached the top of the stairs and entered the large empty office. At the desk near the window was a royal blue chair with its back turned towards Sephiroth, concealing the body that inhabited it. But Sephiroth didn't have to wonder who sat there in front of him.

"Is that my son?" President ShinRa queried as he wheeled around. "Strange, I don't remember hearing your chopper come in…" He froze when he saw the tall man approaching his desk. Thinking quick on his feet, the man pressed the speaker button on his desk in hopes of calling someone.

"Yes sir?" Palmer answered. Before he could say anything, the box was pierced with Sephiroth's sword. The stout man's eyes gazed fearfully into Mako that gleamed above him.

"There will be no one to help the likes of _you_," Sephiroth spat. He withdrew his sword from the speaker slowly, and held it firmly beside his side. A smirk tugged at his lips and he hesitated only to _savor_ the moment. She may have been influencing him, but this was a revenge he'd wanted for a long time.

_I _won't_ let you have the Promised Land.  
_"I _won't_ let you have the Promised Land." Without another word, he raised the sword then thrust it downward. The slender blade pierced the corpulent President with ease. His stare lingered weakly a moment, glazing before he fell limp on his throne. Sephiroth watched as blood oozed from the wound, around the sword and down his back, leaving almost no stain on the red suit. He released the hilt and let his hands fall to his side.

'_And so, it's done. I did it, Mother…' _he thought. _'All for you.'_

_But this journey has only begun._

"What do you mean?" he questioned.

_The Promised Land…that is where you __must__ go…_

"The Promised Land?" he asked. He smiled warmly to himself. "The Promised Land…" The elevator was already on his level, and he took it to the first floor. Sephiroth left the way he came: through the front door.

'…_I fight for the chance to be lied to again.'_

*~*~*0*~*~*

Explanation #3:

The closer he gets to her, the easier it is for her to 'control' him—although she doesn't take control of him until he reaches Midgar. Sephiroth's mind is confined to Jenova's body, and also appears as Sephiroth. However, Jenova and Sephiroth's minds wind up somewhat intertwined and locked inseparably. Jenova doesn't really _possess_ Sephiroth, nor does she _control_ him. It's more like… : the body at the Northern Cave is Sephiroth's _real_ body congealed in Mako/Lifestream. It got there when he plunged from the Nibel Reactor five years prior, and again, he does not really understand that he is now one with her.


	4. Chapter Four

**Author's Note:** Okay, I would like to point out that this is "Fanfiction." This is our (my sister and me) veiw on the events that occurred in the game. If the creators stated something else, that's all fine and dandy, but this isn't "by the book." While I want the actual content to be close to the game, the theory is different and the content is how we make sense of it. This is a fanfiction, so be a little more open minded.

That being said, I have updated Reeve's content in Chapter Two, as per suggestion. It's a minor change showing more of his skill developed in Dirge of Cerberus. Enjoy the new chapter!

* * *

**Chapter Four**

'_Servatis a pereculum...'_

Kalm had been nothing special—not that he'd expected it to be. Word hadn't spread yet, so a passing stranger beneath a hooded cloak didn't seem very suspicious to the locals. And knowing ShinRa, the word wouldn't spread very quickly. After all, why would ShinRa share a secret?

But…they'd escaped ShinRa—just barely unscathed. From an overlooking ledge, he had caught a glimpse of them on the unfinished bridge, and watched as they climbed downward to the outside of Midgar. And they probably weren't far behind him. Sephiroth walked in a daze, lost within his thoughts—and hers. Without acknowledgement, he bumped into a young man walking his way, knocking several things from his arms. As he kept walking towards the edge of town, the man shot venomous insults toward him. Sephiroth paid no mind.

He walked the grassy plains heading towards Junon. A small ranch appeared in the distance, and he passed the fenced field. A young boy and an older man fed a group of Chocobos. Sephiroth didn't acknowledge them; he wanted to put as much distance as possible between himself and the blond's party. The old man looked up from his bucket of Gyshal Greens as Sephiroth passed the edge of the fence.

"Hey, how's it goin'?" he asked. Sephiroth didn't stop. "You headin' towards the marsh?" Sephiroth paused and turned his head. Eyes gleamed beneath the dark hood, and he didn't say anything. "You'll never get past the Zolom if you ain't got a Chocobo." The elder man approached the fence where Sephiroth stood, but before he reached him, Sephiroth continued.

"Watch me."

*~*~*0*~*~*

It'd been easy, taking out the Zolom. He hadn't even _needed_ the slender Masamune sheathed on his back. The Mythril Mines, too, had been a breeze. He thought he heard the Turks as he exited, but they were no concern of his—unless they got too close for their own good. And perhaps they would slow the following group, and he wouldn't have to even worry with them.

The large cannon of Junon approached in the distance, and Sephiroth gazed upward. Airships and helicopters landed high above, and several ships had docked at the harbor. The upper city was preparing for the celebration of a new President in a couple of days. He stared up at the city, wondering what way there could _possibly_ be to reach the upper city while avoiding ShinRa completely.

"Mother…there has to be a way…" he said to himself.

_It won't be hard…it will only take a moment to kill them._

He smiled to himself and proceeded beneath the upper city, into the lower level of Junon. Most of the town had retired for the night, and no lights were left on in the town. A man in ShinRa uniform dozed as he guarded a large metal door. If ShinRa was guarding it, then it must have led to the upper city. The grunt snapped awake when he heard approaching footsteps.

"H-Hey! There's no access to the upper level!" he said. When Sephiroth kept walking, he shifted uncomfortably. "S-Stop right there!" He didn't hesitate. "Don't come any closer or I'll shoot!" The threat was clear, but a waste. Before the soldier could ready his weapon, the blade pierced the man's flesh quickly and impaled him. He caught the limp body as it he fell forward and took a quick glance around as he entered the large steel doors. It seemed no one had heard the act, and the doors closed behind him.

The lift stopped at another platform and he carefully exited the doors into a narrow hallway, leaving the limp body of the ShinRa grunt behind. Security was pretty lax for now, but he knew that wouldn't last once the President came to town. Eyes glanced around, and Sephiroth slipped through the door on his left, unnoticed by the grunt staring out the window. Outside, there were no people on the street. Several shops still had their lights on as he gazed down the long straightaway, but most had turned in for the night. Except, of course, the local bars. It was well past midnight. Finally, he decided he could use a bed for the night and headed for the inn up the way.

"We don't have any empty rooms for the night," the hotel clerk said from behind the desk as Sephiroth entered the inn.

"I'm sure someone wouldn't mind sharing," Sephiroth retorted bluntly. The clerk look at him over his magazine, stunned for a moment. Deciding that he did not look like one to take no for an answer, he stood and headed to a back room. Minutes passed, and Sephiroth heard the man making phone calls from the other room. Finally, he returned.

"Room 103 said he'll split the bill. That'll be two hundred Gil if you still want to spend the night, _sir_," the man at the desk spat at the suspicious figure. "And I'll need your name for the record."

Sephiroth handed him three hundred. The man looked at him apprehensively. "Is a name really necessary?" Sephiroth asked quietly. Catching the drift, the clerk shook his head and pocketed the extra.

"Shall we say…Smith?" the man said entering the registration. "Second door on your right." Sephiroth walked past him and down the hallway. He gave a quiet knock on the door and a ShinRa grunt answered.

"Are…you the one that split the bill?" he asked with a tone of nervousness lingering in his words. Sephiroth nodded. He couldn't be much older than a teenager—Sephiroth would've guessed about sixteen. Blond locks fell across the right side of his face, leaving just enough room for his eye to be seen. It was a little ruffled and stuck up a little on the sides. In his left ear was a stud that resembled a lion. His eyes were a piercing blue.

He stepped aside allowing Sephiroth to enter, then closed the door behind him. "Thanks, man," he said after a moment. "I really couldn't afford that bill on my own, and my boss wasn't planning on reimbursing me for the room." The room fell silent as he finished. Sephiroth stood with his back to the young man, a smirk hidden behind the cloak. The teen brushed a few flecks of blond from his face and smiled. "Make yourself at home. By the way, my name is Kindle. Diem Kindle."

"How long have you been with ShinRa?" Sephiroth asked, placing his sheath against the wall. His voice was cold and quiet, sending chills up the boy's spine.

"Only a few weeks," he replied with the same smile. "The celebration ceremony is actually my first assignment." He paused. Scratching his head he filled the silence. "So, uh…what's your name?"

Sephiroth was silent for a moment as he gazed out the window. A deserted concrete city rested around him and he could just barely glimpse rolling waves between buildings. "You may call me Smith," he replied, remembering what the hotel clerk had registered.

"It's nice to meet you," Diem replied. "Why don't you take your travelling cloak off? The closet is across from the bathroom."

"I'm fine," Sephiroth replied quickly, without moving from the window. A slightly awkward silence settled into the room. Diem's eyes drifted from the tall, cloaked figure to the sword sheath that had been placed across from the bed.

"So…what do you do for a living?" he asked. When Sephiroth didn't answer, Diem continued. "That's a nice sword. I've only ever seen – well, known of – one person to be able to handle a sword like that."

"Really?" Sephiroth smirked behind the hood. "And who might that be?"

"Sephiroth," Diem replied. "He was the greatest General in SOLDIER ShinRa had ever seen. I'd always hoped to meet him – maybe even go on missions with him. Before…well, before he was killed."

"Killed?" Sephiroth said with interest. "How was he killed?"

"Well, no one knows for sure, but his last assignment was to a town called Nibelheim," Diem explained. "Rumor has it that a monster had gotten to the reactor and Sephiroth was sent to destroy it. In the end, he single-handedly took town the fiend, but sacrificed himself to save the reactor and Nibelheim. Pretty noble, huh?"

Sephiroth chuckled. "I see."

"I've personally never been good with a sword – especially something _that_ long," he confessed. "I guess that's why I lost hopes in joining SOLDIER and settled for the ShinRa army."

"That's too bad," Sephiroth replied half-heartedly. "I, too, once joined ShinRa."

"Really?" Diem replied.

"But that was a long time ago. Before…" Lids closed over Mako irises and suddenly sharp ringing blared through his mind. The room before him was gone; his eyes began to focus on another room. A blue glow from a glass tank coated the room. A figure moved behind the glass, but Sephiroth couldn't make out what it was. The stench of Mako overpowered his senses as he approached the tank.

"_Tifa…my town…" His teeth clench, and pain quivers in his voice. "Give it back…" The Buster Sword cries quietly as it is withdrawn from flesh. "I had so much respect for you! …I admired you…" A hand clenches around the wound, and liquid rubies drip through my fingers to the metal platform. Weakly, I fall, my hand sliding down the glass as I collapse._

_I try to turn, breath catching in my throat with the painful wound. He has backed away, now standing on the other side of the narrow path. Metal clangs in the silence as the helmet hits the ground, briefly drowning out the heartbeat that echoes inside. Vision blurs, and I finally focus on blond hair. Bright sapphires gaze back beneath ruffled bangs, watery and wounded. As he turns, a tear sparkles on his cheek in the light._

"Hey, you okay?!"

Sephiroth's eye's snapped open. Stiff carpet replaced the cold metal floor of the reactor. Rather than the bright glow of Mako, a dim orange light coming from a single lamp lit the room. His vision blurred and Sephiroth turned. Feet stood before him: blue pants tucked into heavy-duty black boots – _'ShinRa.'_

_Kill!_

In one swift movement, Sephiroth grabbed his sheathed Masamune and drew the katana, leaving the empty sheath on the floor. He whipped around, and the lamp crashed to the floor as Diem bumped the table. He couldn't scream – he was too damn scared. His back was pushed against the wall, and moonlight gleamed across the silver blade that pressed to his throat. The shining metal was cold against his warm skin and he swallowed hard. Piercing Mako eyes glared into fearful blue.

"Seph…Sephiroth?!" Diem sputtered. The hood had fallen to reveal a portion of the flowing silver hair, and those deadly eyes stared back at him. "But…but you're…!"

"I'm surprised," Sephiroth hissed. His voice was calm, quiet – almost a whisper – and cold against the warm air. "Being involved with ShinRa, I thought you would have been more…_informed_."

The blade pressed against his windpipe. Diem closed his eyes tightly as he tried to move closer to the wall; he dared himself to breathe. Sephiroth watched the face for a moment longer. With an ugly shriek, the blade slashed across young flesh, cutting him from the left side of his neck down across his chest. Diem's eyes opened in shock, his last breath shaky and weak. Sephiroth pulled the moonlit blade from the lifeless body and he fell to the unmade bed. Blood seeped through the white shirt and onto the clean sheets. Shocked eyes gazed into space, frozen eyes glazed with fear_. _ He cleaned the blade on the sheets and sheathed the sword. Eyes glanced at the small alarm clock on the nightstand that read 2:18 am, and he strapped the sheath to his back. The hood fell over him again, shrouding his expressionless face as he fled from the window. Sephiroth headed back towards the harbor where the cargo ship rested half-loaded. He smirked as he disappeared into the cargo hold.

'_You were right, Mother,' _he thought, _'it was easy.'_

Sephiroth slumped against the cold metal hull of the cargo ship. It had been a day or two since he had last been allowed rest. Heavy lids sunk over Mako irises as the distant sound of the waves against the ship faded.

_The wind blew harshly across his pale skin. He pulled the cloak tighter around his face, framed in silver locks that fell across his eyes. Quietly he walked back toward the fire, bringing several pieces of wood with him. He threw them on the ground before sitting by the fire. Winds lashed across the river, bringing up a mist that made the frigid autumn air even colder. Gleaming eyes stared into the crackling flames, watching them dance around the burning wood…almost as if they were _glad_ to be destroying…_

"_Seph…..i…roth…?" one of the other two moaned. Mako eyes flashed toward the cloaked man, his face barely visible through the tightly wrapped hood._

_He looked away. _'Pathetic…'_ he thought to himself. His eyes lingered hopefully on the moonlight reflecting in the flowing water, its shape distorted by the rapids. He glanced downward to where his hand rested on his lap. Against the pale flesh stood a broad black numeral: XVI. Quickly he concealed the label. _'…but I'm exactly what they are…'_ he thought emptily._

"An experiment…a…a monster…"

"_Sephiroth?!" His voice was anxious as he turned sharply at the sudden voice._

Sephiroth jolted to life at the sudden outburst. His breath came in heavy pants and he glanced around the dark cargo hold. _'What…what was that?'_ Sephiroth asked himself silently. The dream had seemed so real – as if he were watching a scene play directly before his eyes. But who was that in the dream? Three black-cloaked figures…silver hair…a striking black number against pale flesh… Sephiroth touched his glove where he knew only leather was hiding a similar brand. _'Could he have been…?'_

'_Servatis a maleficum...'_

*~*~*0*~*~*

Explanation #4:

More of a side note… The dream with the remnants? Yeah, that was kind of a random thing my sister and I came up with (kudos to my brilliant sister). Because of the Jenova ties to the other remnants, Sephiroth can "see" into the other 'remnants' (Hojo's attempts at Sephiroth clones…like Kadaj, Loz, and Yazoo in AC) lives in his dreams. For the record, NO, this is not random or pointless – I SWEAR!


	5. Chapter Five

******Author's Note: ** So sorry for the ridiculous delay in updates. My job just went full-time, so I've been training and trying to get used to the change. I'm hoping to get back on track with updates. Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

**Chapter Five**

'_And nothing you tell yourself…'_

A couple of days had passed. No one seemed to notice the stowaway on board the ship, and if they had, they'd turned the other way. ShinRa was always blind that way. Quickly, Sephiroth had figured out that the main hold room wasn't the best place to hide. Boxes and barrels were constantly being shifted and stacked. Instead, he had found refuge in the small engine room. Crew members would come in several times a day to check the engine, but would leave shortly after. Finally, the ship began to move.

'_Perfect,'_ Sephiroth thought, or was it…Mother…? He smiled to himself for a moment.

_Why don't you put an end to their pathetic lives?_

"What do you mean…?" Sephiroth asked the voice aloud.

"Who's there?!" Sephiroth wasn't alone. He hadn't realized the sailor and the grunt that entered.

_Those ShinRa _dogs_ that keep intruding. If you don't, they might try to stop you from reaching your Promised Land._

"No…" Sephiroth growled, "I won't let them." He stepped out of his hiding. The sailor was right near him, and barely had time to gasp before he was slain. The grunt fired at will. Sephiroth jumped to the catwalk, landing beside the stunned soldier. He tried to turn his weapon around, but was slaughtered, too. Hearing the gunfire, a grunt opened the door. The soldier was stunned to see the hooded man standing just behind the threshold. Before he could scream, he was cut down. Shaky breaths escaped the soldier's lips, and Sephiroth raised his blade.

A yell came from behind him; two sailors saw the incident. One ran to the fallen's aid, but was quickly killed on contact. Hateful eyes gleamed beneath the hood, locking on to the one that still lived. Sephiroth stepped towards him, the sailor backing away as the threat approached. The blade gleamed by his side beneath a thin layer of blood that oozed from the tip. The sailor stopped, petrified with fear.

"W-What the hell are you?!" he asked. Sephiroth stopped, close enough to the sailor that he could almost feel his body heat. Lips stopped but an inch from the sailors ears.

"What ShinRa made me to be." The response was barely a whisper, low enough that no one else could have heard the words. His blade cut the man deep and clean, leaving almost no blood as he withdrew it. Sephiroth headed back to engine room as he heard a couple of people start down the stairs. It didn't take long for him to hear several other crewmen's surprise to the dead comrades on the floor.

"You! Go let your commander know there's a suspicious character on board—tell him to have everyone not on detail search the entire ship!" one of them said—obviously a higher rank.

"Y-Yes sir!" the other replied.

'_Where would be a fun place to hide?'_ he asked Jenova as he lowered his hood.

_I'll _show_ you._ She took over the body in that instant, using her powers to slide beneath the metal floor. A commander entered a moment later. He ran to the dead sailor, and shook his head as he noticed the grunt on the catwalk.

"What did this…?" he asked to the air. The officer inspected the room, looking any signs of a culprit. He paced carefully to the back of the room, and stood between the two engines. Sephiroth—no, _Jenova_ smirked as she lunged an arm upward, killing the body with only a touch.

Unexpectedly, the door opened. The blond from Midgar entered the room cautiously, and his two teammates followed. Seeing the commander, the girls hesitated, but the blond stepped closer.

"Is it…Sephiroth?" he asked. The commander managed to turn before falling to his knees and disappearing before the three. He took a step back. "No…not Sephiroth!" There was a pause before she spoke.

…_After a long sleep…  
_"…After a long sleep…" the low voice said coolly. The three looked around for the source of the voice.

…_the time…the time has come…  
_"…the time….the time has come…" he continued.

"Look, Cloud!" the girl in pink said. All eyes fell to the spot where the commander had been as the body rose from the ground, floating just above its surface.

"Sephiroth! You're alive!" the blond stated, disbelief laced within the words. Sephiroth shook his head.

…_Who are you?  
"_…Who are you?" he asked.

"You don't remember me?!" he asked with a little bit of hurt lingering on his words. "I'm Cloud!"

"Cloud…" Brows furrowed, and memory fragments flashed before him. A blushing ShinRa Grunt…fidgeting nervously…and anxious as he spoke…genuine and soft… The flash of a blade…sharp pain and venom laced words…

White.

_It's getting close to dark," I say, setting my bag inside the closet. "We should get some rest." The soldier nods asI turn to face him. "By the way, you never told your name."_

"_Oh, i-it's Cloud," the grunt replies somewhat abruptly, taking off his helmet as he speaks._

White.

"_M-my family…and m-my hometown…" he utters quietly. Those eyes meet mine and hands shake by his side. "You've done it, alright! I will never…forgive you!" Those hands grip the blade,feet touch the platform, and power struggles against my grip. Suddenly, I slam into the nearby wall. I hear him collapse in front of me, breath heavy and trembling._

_My eyes open, and I meet his. Bright blue sapphires, fierce and determined…familiar … '…Cl-Cloud…?' _

White.

"_Something bad is going to happen tomorrow." Sephiroth said hoarsely._

"_Wha—what are you talking about?" Cloud looked upward into deep pools of Lifestream that gazed back at him. They were filled with so many emotions at once; it confused him._

"_I…can feel it," Sephiroth whispered. "Something bad. …Whatever happens, Cloud…" he trailed. "Promise me…."_

White.

"Sephiroth! What are you thinking?!" Cloud pleaded suddenly, breaking the memories. "What are you doing?!"

…_the time…is now…  
_"…the time…is now…" he continued.

"What?!" Cloud began. Sephiroth whirled upward. "What are you saying?! Be more—" Before he could finish, Sephiroth lunged at them; all three of them fell to the ground. Sephiroth rose through the roof, though a part of Jenova was left behind. It was only an arm, but it had been disguised as something much larger—Jenova BIRTH. Sephiroth watched the beach approach from the deck, and the hot Costa del Sol sun burned brightly overhead. It seemed no one cared to notice the hooded stowaway… '_that would be their downfall,'_ he smirked.

*~*~*0*~*~*

The humid beach of Costa del Sol was of no interest to Sephiroth—or Jenova for that matter. Sephiroth had seen the Professor on the beach, but had no interest in speaking to the man. He would rather _die_. He spent no time in the hot beach climate, not even to stock up. If ShinRa was here, he wanted to be anywhere else.

It was a decent walk to the Corel Mountain Path, but he had no time to stop. A man rested on the path, and he gave a friendly smile to Sephiroth. "It's dangerous up ahead, so you know. I swear the monsters get more aggressive every year!" Ignoring the warning, Sephiroth passed as though the man wasn't there.

The only use there was for North Corel was the ropeway. He needed to go to the Gold Saucer to speak with a man named Dio about his objective. Rumor had it, this Dio had a collection of rare items. Perhaps among it would be what Jenova desired…

It was late. The day had passed fairly quickly in the long walk, and the sun had long since set. The nighttime stars had begun to dance in the navy sky and the moon smiled among them. Most of Corel had turned in for the night, and no stores remained open for business. He pulled his hood down for a moment to take a better look around the small village—only one light remained on. He threw the hood back over his head and approached the run-down building.

An old man dozed in the corner, and awakened quickly with the slight bang of the door. "Youwan' a bed?" he asked. There was no answer. "It's only fifty Gil," he said. Sephiroth thought a moment then pulled some Gil from his pocket. The old man looked down at the small pile of seventy-five gil as Sephiroth passed him. He stared a moment before sliding beneath the stiff covers.

*~*~*0*~*~*

_Raindrops struck his face like bullets as he ran, dodging trees, shrubs, and boulders like a complicated obstacle course that he knew like the back of his hand. Though he moved more swiftly than any normal human could, the men pursuing remained close on his tail. He heard one of them yell something, and he looked back over his shoulder, seeing the two men weaving through the trees about twenty yards behind the black cloak billowing behind him._

'…ShinRa…'

'_S-Sephiroth? Is that…?'_

_One of the men had disappeared from sight; he looked forward quickly. With the expert skill of a First-Class SOLDIER, the man reappeared in front of him. He had scarcely had time to realize what had happened – much less react – before the man hit him hard, knocking him to the mud. The other SOLDIER held a sharp, cone-shaped blade to his throat, the point of the blade barely touching his skin._

"_I would suggest you come quietly," the SOLDIER holding the sword said gruffly. "Our orders may have been to bring you back alive, but we won't hesitate to kill you if you try to resist." He was quiet, his breathing somewhat labored as he gaped at the man with wide, catlike eyes._

'SOLDIER…'

_He could feel his blood boiling, anger rising inside him like billows of steam. A voice of logic hung in his mind; he knew he wouldn't be able to take them both. _

"Fight them. You're quick enough. And they wouldn't even realize what killed them."

_No…he wasn't quick enough. It would be easy enough to take down one of them, but they were both SOLDIER, and First-Class at that. The other would surely take him down before he could kill them both._

'_Kill…' he thought. '…I don't want to kill anyone.'_

"They deserve it. Kill them!"

_In an instant, he was no longer on the ground at the mercy of the SOLDIER's sword. Instead, he was behind the SOLDIER; the man blinked in shock before wheeling around. He barely had time to take in the silver hair and feline eyes staring back at him before he choked in pain, the blade running him clean through. His partner looked on in horror as the other man fell limp into the mud, then turned sharply. Bright jade eyes pierced him. _

"Pathetic."_ A single, swift movement ended it all._ _Suddenly, confusion and fear overwhelmed him as he watched the man fall to the ground, blood pouring from the wound and turning the mud a deep purple._

"_D…Did I – ?!" he gasped. He looked at the blade in his hand in horror, watching the rain clean the blood-soaked steel. "Why – ? Why did I – ? …No...! …Sephiroth!" The bloody sword fell to the ground, and the sound of running was slowly swallowed by the steady cadence of the rain._

*~*~*0*~*~*

Sephiroth woke with a start, quite confused. He thought that had been him in the dream, but when he finished his thought… Had that been one of the other experiments? The voice had been the same as the one from the other dream. As he sat up, Sephiroth wondered if the dream had been real or just something his mind made up. _'I guess it's time…'_ he thought. Careful not to wake the dozing owner, he opened the door and closed it with a quiet click.

The smell of freshly left dew was not present in the air. The passing breeze was dry and smelt like desert and dirt. Sephiroth walked to the ropeway, avoiding the people getting ready for a day of selling goods. The ride wasn't long, and soon enough, the cart pulled through the Moogle's Mouth entrance to the 'land of joy'.

He entered the Gold Saucer, reluctantly paying three thousand Gil for a daytime pass—because he hoped he would never have to return to _this _place again. He asked where he could find Dio, and the lady told him he was probably in the Battle Arena. Hastily, he headed into the station that was decorated with bright colors. _'At least the Arena won't be as frilly,'_ he thought to himself, almost disgusted with the colors.

Sephiroth jumped into the tunnel that let out in the Battle Arena. A rather muscular man stood by the entrance to the arena talking to a younger boy. After a moment, the boy left, heading for the series of tunnels on the right side. The man turned to Sephiroth.

"Can I help you?" he asked in a gruff voice and raised an eyebrow with suspicion.

"Are you…Dio?" Sephiroth asked in a low voice.

"Sure am," he replied proudly. "I'm the owner of the Gold Saucer. What can I do for you?"

"Rumor has it...you possess some…_rare_ artifacts," he replied, a slight chill lingering on his words.

"You've heard right! Why don't you take a look in my museum—"

"Black Materia," Sephiroth interrupted, "have you heard of it?" There was a silence as Dio thought.

"No…don't think I have," he admitted, "but, y'know—"

"Then you have been of no use. I've wasted my time here," Sephiroth said, turning back for the station. Without another word, Sephiroth passed back through the station and took the ropeway back to Corel.

He crossed the river passed the Corel Desert and across the plains. Having no interest in the small town, he passed Gongaga. Sephiroth passed through the dry canyon, twisting and turning with the tall cliffs. Finally the plateau descended, and the next town appeared in the distance beneath a tall and treacherous mountain range. Nibelheim.

And he could only imagine what that village held.

'…_will save us from the truth.'_


	6. Chapter Six

**Author's Note:**Thank you again for your patience as I adapt to less free time due to working full time. But really - no reviews last chapter?! Suppose it's deserved for making you wait so long... Anywho, here is Chapter Six. Things are starting to get testy...enjoy! Don't forget to review if you read :)

**Chapter Six**

"_Did I fall asleep? Is this all a dream?"_

_The town was quiet and dark. It wasn't horribly late, but it seemed that this town rolled up the streets at sunset. But then, that was probably better for him. He needed to pass through quickly, without being seen. He tucked an armful of supplies inside the black cloak, securing it snugly around him before pulling the hood tight around his face. The town was almost out of sight when he heard a voice behind him._

"_Where do you think _you're_ going, huh?" He didn't stop. He was quiet a moment before he spoke._

"_Just…passing through," he said carefully, but the man wasn't dismissed so easily._

"_I saw what you stole," the man said. "I saw you break in to the store." He pulled the black cloak close, and continued walking. "Give back what you stole," the man finally said, his tone threatening. He stopped, but didn't turn to face the man._

"_Or…what?" he said, trying to make himself sound as dangerous as possible. He heard the sound of a gun clicking as it was loaded, and looked over his shoulder at the man, who was now pointing a small, silver pistol at him. _

"_Just drop the things you stole, and go, okay? Don't make this more difficult than it has to be," he tried to persuade. His first instinct was to flee, and in an instant he took off. He could hear the pistol firing, could see the bullets whizzing by, barely missing him. Suddenly, pain tore through his right bicep, and he dropped the load, clutching the searing wound as he yelped in pain. _

"Are you wounded?"

"_Sephiroth?!" he said, stopping dead in his tracks and turning, searching for the voice he had heard._

"Don't give up so easily."

"_Wh…what do you mean?" he replied, eyes still scanning the area for the source of the voice._

"Kill…or be killed."

_The man was stooped over, picking up the load of supplies the black-clad figure had dropped moments before. The man didn't even see him approaching before he was just feet away. The hood had fallen away, and the man looked up at the green cat-like eyes looking down at him, piercing through his flesh. Shocked, the man raised the pistol. A blade flashed from nowhere; the man screamed in pain and doubled over. The pistol landed a few feet away, still clutched by a severed hand. Blood spurted from the stump; the man writhed in pain. He could feel a smirk turning his lips as he seized the injured man by the throat, hauling him off his feet with one hand._

"_W-what the hell are you?" the man choked, tears forming at the corners of his eyes. His face was covered in blood._

"What ShinRa made me to be."  
_"What ShinRa made me to be," he said quietly, watching the man's face fill with horror. The blade slashed through him, tearing deep across his torso and nearly slicing the man in two. He watched as the eyes before him that filled with terror barely seconds ago became suddenly empty; the man slumped to the ground as he withdrew the blade and returned it to its sheath. He admired his work for a moment, then blinked, confused. Suddenly, a part of him felt horrified; he looked from the man to his own blood-soaked hands, then turned and fled without recovering the stolen supplies. Fear and confusion gnawed at his mind; tears burned the corners of his eyes._

"It's alright…don't be afraid…"

"_Sephiroth?!" he yelled into the blurred darkness. "Where are you!?"_

"Right here…Wake up!"

*~*~*0*~*~*

Sephiroth rose from the moth-eaten mattress. The room around him was still mostly dark, with the exception of a soft light coming from the window. _'Another dream…'_ Sephiroth stood and crossed the room. Outside, Nibelheim was still mostly dark; only a thin line of twilight could be seen over the mountains. The town hadn't woken up yet. Like the others, this dream didn't feel like an illusion. It felt real…as if he had been standing beside the hooded man. And yet…_he _had killed that man – not the clone. The clone had been afraid – he had tried to run. It was Sephiroth that had taken control and given the man what he had deserved. _'Is it possible…?'_

Lost in thought, Sephiroth walked through the brick passageway and down the wooden spiral staircase thatled to the basement of the ShinRa Manor. The musty air filled his senses as he passed through the tunnel leading to the record room. Soundlessly, he entered.

The room was coated in a thick layer of dust. Across the room were a couple of specimen tanks along with a desk or table. Not much was left on the dull surface – just a few papers and a messy file folder. He stared into the glass of one of the tanks trying to imagine what it must've been like…being gawked at through the glass. But then…he _knew_ what it was like. He read the labels on the tanks:

"_Specimen (A): codeZ."_ The other: _"Specimen (B) codeC."_ He turned from the tanks when something on the glass caught his eye. He knelt to get a closer look. It was letters—words—scratched into the glass:

"…_we have to get out…"_

"'_Feeding Time'…that's our chance!"_

Sephiroth thought for a moment about the conversation written on the glass. _'I wonder if they got away….'_ He stood from the tanks and turned to face the room behind him. Quiet footsteps crossed the room and creaked down the hallway. Books still stood in stacks on the floor beside the shelves, and a few lay open across the floor. Sephiroth walked to the other end of the hallway. Books scattered the floor and desk, and he glanced over lines of the pages that still lay open. A finger traced across the aged wood, leaving a line of brightness against the dulled color of the dusty wood. He crossed the room to a book that was on the left, a couple more scattered to the other side and left open from someone's reading. He skimmed the books from the left to the right, catching a few of the words that coated the pages…

"_Escapee Report no. 1: X Month X Day.  
The two escapees were located..."_

"_Escapee Report no. 2: Description of time of capture.  
A: Former member of SOLDIER/Number ( )  
No effect could be detected..."  
B: Regular/Number ( )  
Reaction to Jenova..."_

"_Escapee Report no. 3: Concerning their disposal…"_

He paused a moment on the harsh word and went back to the first. _'Surely it's not about _humans_…'_

"_Escapee Report no. 1: X Month X Day.  
The two escapees were located near Midgar."_

"_Escapee Report no. 2: Description of time of capture.  
A: Former member of SOLDIER/Number ( )  
No effect could be detected from either Mako Radiation Therapy or Jenova on him.  
B: Regular/Number ( )  
Reaction to Jenova detected."_

"_Escapee Report no. 3: Concerning their disposal."_

He paused again, then continued on.

_"A: Shot for resisting.  
B: Escaped during A's resistance."_

"_Escapee Report no. 4: Other  
B's whereabouts is currently unknown. But, we submit there is no need to pursue him, due to his diminishing consciousness. Awaiting further instructions."_

He thought to himself a moment before turning from the books. He paced slowly to the hallway once more, letting his fingers slide across the spines of several books that still remained on the shelf. Finally, his hand came to rest on one that lay open on the shelf. Eyes skimmed the faded pages:

"_Professor Gast named that organism, Jenova."_

"_X Year, X Month, X Day. Jenova confirmed…"_

"…_X Month, X Day. Jenova Project approved."_

His eyes stared at the name…_Jenova_…his…mother? Yes, his mother. But she'd died…right after he was born…

'_But Gast _lied_…'_ he thought. Jenova hadn't _died._ She was being held prisoner at ShinRa—forced to sleep for many years. Or perhaps that'd been Hojo's doings…he had always _lied_ to get what he wanted. He sighed, walking back to the desk and sitting in the musty chair. Fingers flipped through the pages and skimmed the lines for answers for hours, finding only meaningless words. He opened one of the drawers on the desk and thumbed through the files; it took him a couple of hours, there were so many. There was no order to them, but then that was expected of Hojo…he had always hated order. He read a few of the names: …Yasuo, Naomi… Valentine, Vincent… Kesa, Drek…Fair, Zack…Strife, Cloud…

His eyes stuck on the two names for a moment as he realized… Had Hojo?

'_Are all of these…Hojo's experiments…?'_

_Yes, they are. They were his attempts of making another Sephiroth…another _you.

"But why…?" he said softly, eyes settling on Cloud's name. "Why would he want to make another _monster_ like me?"

_Monster? _You're_ not the monster, Sephiroth, _they_ are. You are what you were created to be: a weapon…a_ puppet.

"…Puppet…?" he whispered. "I'm a…"

_That's what _he_ created you to be…nothing more._

'_I'll kill them…'_ he thought. "I'll kill them all! They don't deserve to live the way I've had to…I'll make sure…I'll make sure they make it to the Promised Land…"

_But it doesn't matter what they want. Only what you want…to destroy everything that destroyed you. To find the Black Materia and summon Meteor…so that we can go to the Promised Land together._

He thought a moment. Was that really what he wanted…?

"Of course, Mother…I'll destroy everything so that we can go together…" He stood from the worn chair and slowly walked across the room to the end of the hallway. _'This place…'_ he thought, looking back to the shelves.

"Sephiroth!" he heard from the other end of the hallway. He looked in the direction of the voice. Sephiroth smiled to himself; he knew that voice.

"Being here brings back memories," he said. "Are you going to participate in the Reunion?" The blond looked away.

"I don't even know what a Reunion is!"

"Jenova will be at the Reunion," he said. "Jenova will join the Reunion, becoming a calamity from the skies." Cloud tilted his head, a puzzling expression coating his face. Sephiroth used to adore that face…

"Jenova," he said, "a calamity from the skies? You mean…she wasn't an Ancient?!"

…_I see. I don't think he has the right to participate._  
"…I see. I don't think you have the right to participate," he said. Smirking, he continued. "I will go North, past Mt. Nibel. If you wish to find out…then follow…" Cloud looked away again, puzzled.

"…Reunion?" he spoke aloud, trying to make sense of it all. "Calamity from the skies?" Sephiroth felt a heat rise within him. Some unknown longing climbed to his chest; he wanted to caress a hand across velvety skin…

_I'll not allow it!_ Sephiroth's Materia flew from his armguard and knocked the wind out of the blond for just long enough… She raised their body from the floor, flying over the blond's head as he watched in disbelief. He rose through the floor of the Manor and headed for Mt. Nibel.

It was an area he was somewhat familiar with: the dead trees, the barren earth…the stench of Mako… He passed the reactor without another glance. Mother insisted they make haste away from the area—they couldn't be too far behind him. Without stopping, Sephiroth left the Nibel area. Beyond the mountains, a small town settled in the distance, shadowed by a rusty rocket. He didn't plan to stay long, but his supply stock was getting rather low. _'It won't take long,' _he thought.

The town was still quiet despite the time. Only a couple of people roamed from house-to-house, and none seemed to notice the hooded figure entering the city. Quietly in the shadows, he crept between the buildings and trees until he reached the store. Silently he entered. Only sunlight lit the dark store and no clerk sat behind the counter. Sephiroth cautiously began pocketing what he needed. Despite his expectations, nothing interrupted him, and soon he slipped out the back door.

Suddenly, Sephiroth stopped. Blood stained the grass behind the store. A few feet away rested a severed hand still clutching a pistol and beyond it… a man lay dead and drenched in blood. He had been slashed through the chest, a slender wound branding the man. Sephiroth's breath caught as realization sunk over him.

This was the man he had killed in his dream.

"_Wake me up, I'm living a nightmare."'_

*~*~*0*~*~*

Explanation #5:

When Cloud and his party interrupt, Jenova senses Sephiroth's 'feelings' for Cloud. Part of her fears that his feelings towards Cloud might overshadow his feelings for her. Sensing the threat of the situation, Jenova forces Sephiroth leave. She improvised and threw his Destruct Materia at him.


	7. Chapter Seven

**Author's Note: **Thanks for the review(s) Hazza. Much appreciated! This is one of my favorite scenes in the game - and in the fic. It was a challenge to write and one of the most explanatory scenes in the story. Just be aware, I do insert explanations during the scenes, easily marked, so it doesn't become too much at once later on.

Also, Hazza - in answer to your question, no. Cloud & Co. do not actually fight Sephiroth or Jenova in the Nibelhiem scene. Every time I play through that part, I expect the boss fight, but...well, that is exactly what happens: he babbles about Jenova's Reunion and then pelts Cloud with Destruct Materia has he soars overhead. -shrug- Go figure. Not the best exit, but...well, guess they didn't feel like another boss fight XD

Anyway, thanks for the reviews and I hope to hear some more from you guys! Feedback is always appreciated! Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

"_All the hidden messages you hear?"_

_The air was warm and humid with the salty spray of the ocean. The figure stumbled across the loose sand, and towards the looming forest. Blood oozed down his arm from a series of gashes, tainting the black cloak. He pulled the cloak tighter as he reached the tree line and sank below the shade. Wearily, the figure collapsed beneath rustling leaves, and his breathing became heavier._

Come now…the Black Materia…

_Upon hearing the cool voice, ears pricked, and the wounded figure sat up feebly. "Se…Sephi…iroth…?" it stammered. Jade irises gleamed beneath the hood, and eyes scanned the hazy horizon._

It isn't much farther now…the Temple is just ahead…the Black Materia…

"_B…B-Black-k… Ma…t…teria…"he repeated, strained and weak. He stumbled as he tried to stand, finally gaining balance against a nearby tree trunk. "S…eph…i…roth…" he muttered absently. Limping painfully, the figure drug himself forward and deeper into the woods._

Sephiroth stirred quietly as the boat rocked beneath him, waves pushing past. It had been a bit of a distance back to Gongaga, but once in the small village, he had bribed a ride from one of the villagers to the island where the Temple and the rest had already found the Keystone…though it seemed to have fallen into the hands of ShinRa no sooner than they'd gotten it. But that didn't matter; Sephiroth would get the Black Materia one way or another. All he needed was someone to unlock the door for him…

By the time he had gotten to the island, ShinRa had already arrived. He walked into room that gave off sort of a golden gleam from torch light. The Keystone already rested upon the alter.

'_But how, Mother?' _he thought. _'How can we get in…?'_

_It would seem we can't… But don't fret – I know a way._

"How…?" he said, the soft word floating lightly into the air.

_Go back into the woods. I can split our consciousness from this body for a short amount of time…but it should be long enough._

He smiled. _'I knew you'd know a way.' _ Eyes gazed into one of the torches for a moment, the orange embers dancing around malachite. He turned sharply and left the temple, heading back to the woods. There was a small clearing nearby, and he sat his supplies on the ground. The grass was smooth as he sat, and cool against leather. He closed his eyes.

*~*~*0*~*~*

The room was empty except for walls of murals and – _him_. Tseng, the director of the Turks, stood in the middle of the room staring intently at one of the murals.

"Is this the Promised Land…?" he asked the empty room. "No, it can't be…" He examined it a moment longer before he noticed who knelt behind him. "Sephiroth!"

"So you opened the door," he said, standing. "Well done." A grin of mockery slipped across his face for a moment as he stepped towards the Turk. He stopped.

"This place…what is it?" the Turk asked calmly.

"A treasure house of knowledge," he replied. "The wisdom of the Ancients…" There was a pause.

_I am becoming one with the Planet._  
"I am becoming one with the Planet." He raised his hands to the sky as he spoke, a tone of celebration loosely laced in his words.

"One with the Planet?" Tseng repeated with a bit of curiosity. The consciousness broke and the scene faded slightly. Before his eyes, hands wavered and, for a moment, appeared doubled. She spoke again.

_You stupid fools. You have never even thought about it…_  
"You stupid fools. You have never even thought about it." She continued. "All the spirit energy of this Planet. All its wisdom…knowledge… I will meld with it all. I will become one with it… It will become one with me." Silence fell, and felineeyes scanned the torch-lit murals.

"…you can do that?" Tseng asked quietly. The question sounded a bit sarcastic, but was meant sincerely. Sephiroth's arms fell to his side with annoyance.

_The way…lies here. _  
"The way…lies here," he said after a moment. Inwardly, Jenova laughed at the pathetic Turk in front of them…so confused, so helpless; she wondered if it was even fair.

_Only death awaits you all. But do not fear.  
_"Only death awaits you all. But do not fear," he said, his mind racing.

_Kill him!_ In an instant, he unsheathed the gleaming blade. Metal slid through skin and the horrible scrape lingered in the air. The Turk's eyes shined with fear as he stared into those Mako eyes, gleaming with terrible mystery. Cat-like pupils flickered with the torchlight and a grin slid across his face again. After a moment, she continued.

_For it is through death that a new spirit energy is born…  
_"For it is through death that a new spirit energy is born. Soon, you will live again as a part of me." Their consciousness diminished again and the sword was drawn from the Turk's flesh. A second passed and the scene before him grew weaker, disappearing for a moment.

Sephiroth opened his eyes. A quiet forest surrounded him, a gentle breeze rustling the limbs and leaves of the trees. His face was flecked with beads of sweat, and he felt cold and clammy in the warm breeze. The throbbing echoed from is heart into his eardrums like a battle drum, and he panted heavily. Pools of Mako gazed down at gloved hands that trembled slightly. Sephiroth felt cold, despite the blaring sun. The Turk had deserved what he'd gotten. And yet…a heavy guilt sank over him…and suddenly, he didn't feel alive.

*~*~*0*~*~*

"Where are you?!" the blond yelled. "Sephiroth!"

_So cold._  
"So cold," he said, opening his eyes. He smiled as he spoke again, rising from his kneel. "I am always by your side. Come –" he finished. For a moment, the room disappeared. Sephiroth focused intently. He saw the room once more; he examined a mural on the wall closely. "Splendid," he said, crossing his arms. Sephiroth turned and moved towards the confused blond. "A treasure house of knowledge…"

"I don't understand what you're saying!" Cloud yelled with frustration. Amused, Sephiroth chuckled. His vision fleeted and the room around him faltered. Intently, he allowed himself to refocus once more on the wall of murals.

The one before him was of Meteor hurtling towards the Planet. The Ultimate Destructive Magic. Sephiroth trembled anxiously for a moment. Footsteps approached, and he turned sharply. He once again stepped towards the blond.

"Look well," he said.

"At what?!" Cloud _still_ didn't understand.

"At that which adds to the knowledge of…" his voice trailed and arms raised above him.

_I am becoming one with the Planet.  
_"I am becoming one with the Planet." His voice came clear and precise this time, not even a quiver between breaths. Sephiroth laughed manically as his arms lowered. Once more they returned to the quiet woods. He drew in a breath, and a moment later the murals appeared before him. He sat against the altar; his legs began to shake and the form weakened.

"Mother…" he said softly. "It's almost time. Soon….." a warm smile slid across his lips. "We will become one." Slowly, he got to his feet. There was a moment of silence as he stood before anyone spoke. The Cetra spoke first.

"How do you intend to become one with the Planet?" she asked with true curiosity. He turned to face her.

_It's simple._  
"It's simple," he continued. "Once the Planet is hurt, it gathers Spirit Energy to heal the injury. The amount of energy depends on the size of the injury," Sephiroth explained. Without warning, he pierced the sword into the floor of the temple, the sound of metal piercing the stone surface stinging the air.

_What would happen if…?_  
"What would happen if there was an injury that threatened the very life of the Planet? Think of how much energy would be gathered!" The bladeshrieked as he pulled it from the ground and he chuckled. "And at the center of the injury will be me. All that boundless energy will be mine. By merging with all of the energy of the Planet, I will become a new existence, a new life form." He thought for a moment. "Melding with the planet…I will cease to exist as I am now. Only to be reborn as a 'God' to rule over every soul." His being flickering in time with his racing heartbeat. He emitted a strange white glow as he fought to stay there.

"An injury powerful enough to destroy the Planet?" she said, awed by what she was hearing. "Injure…the Planet?" She shook her head.

_Behold that mural.  
_"Behold that mural," he said, gesturing to the wall. "The Ultimate Destructive Magic…Meteor." They gazed in amazement at the depiction of what could only be described as the end of their lives – of their Planet. That sly smile slid back across his face as he watched them study the painting. Suddenly, he rushed towards the unsuspecting blond.

"_Wake up!"_

*~*~*0*~*~*

Explanation #6:

When Jenova mentions "melding with the planet" as she speaks with Tseng, she is referring to what will happen in the Whirlwind Maze. The whole bit about "becoming a new being," and "reborn as a God," is referring to Safer Sephiorth. The "Wake up!" is Jenova trying to awaken the Jenova cells inside himso that he can be manipulated.

*~*~*0*~*~*

Eyes closed again, and the scene reappeared. It was dark and hazier than before. Torchlight flickered across his face, glimmering on blue. He chuckled, low and abnormally – a tone that was not the blond's own. After a moment, another form shadowed him, bright and candescent. He shook his head, but continued his laughter.

_Get the Black Materia…  
_"Black Materia…" he muttered, eyes gazing across the mural. "Call Meteor…"

"Cloud!" the Cetra yelled. "Get a hold of yourself!" His eyes widened, and gloved fingers fisted blond locks. His body trembled and the double shook as it mimicked him.

"Cloud…" he repeated. "I'm…Cloud…" The double shook its head, and blue eyes once again scanned the painting.

_You must dispose of the Ancient._

"How should I…?" he asked ominously. Again, the blond shook his head, and suddenly the scene began to static and fade.

Light flooded his eyes, blurring his vision. He blinked, and the small clearing came into focus. Perplexed, he stared into the peaceful woods. Of course he wanted to be with her…but injure the Planet?

_Go to the Temple,_ she said when he didn't move.

"But…why, Mother?" he asked aloud.

_Why? Because destroying this world will allow us to be together. We will rid the cosmos of those that have used us – _betrayed_ us. Only by summoning Meteor…_

"Only…by destroying this world?" he asked.

_Do not fret, my child…soon, it will all be clear._

"…Alright, Mother," he smiled. Though still unsure, Sephiroth stood and turned. He trusted her. And there was no reason for him not to. After all, he _wanted_ to be with her…the Mother he had never crunched through sun-dried grass and dead leaves as he left the small clearing. Though Sephiroth was closing the gap between himself and the Temple, it seemed to shrink below the treetops, and eventually, was no longer visible at all. The Temple was no longer there; a large hole remained where it had been, and the blond and his comrades stood over it. Silently, he approached. In the warm sunlight, something glistened at the bottom of the pit.

_The Black Materia!_

Before he knew what he was doing, Sephiroth had risen from the earth and glided hastily towards the gleaming speck. A shock of rage blared through his mind as the blond lifted the delicate item carelessly from the ground. As the distance shortened, Sephiroth could hear what the Ancient was debating.

"…is different. He's not an Ancient," she said.

"He shouldn't be able to find the Promised Land," Cloud added with reassuring confidence. Sephiroth chuckled.

"…Ah, but I have." They looked quickly at where he hovered. The brunette ran towards him in a futile attempt to keep him from the sought Materia. Sephiroth once again rose from the ground, easily dodging her as he drifted to the two at the bottom of the pit. He spoke again, his voice cold and harsh.

_I am far superior to the Ancients._  
"I am far superior to the Ancients. I became a traveler of the Lifestream and gained the knowledge and wisdom of the Ancients. I also gained the wisdom of those after the extinction of the Ancients." A smirk slid across his lips as he paused. Words shattered the brief silence like no other noise could. "And I will create the future."

"I won't let you do it!" the Ancient protested with outrage. "The future is not only yours!"

A soft chuckle stung the air like ice-cold sleet. "I wonder…" A tense silence resumed as Mako eyes landed on blond locks, drifting down to meet striking cobalt eyes. Fury blazed in those eyes, and he knew that the blond was determined to keep him at bay. "Wake up!" Sephiroth said with a twisted grin. The blond's reaction was almost instant. Gloved hands clasped his head tightly, tearing at the golden chunks of hair that draped through his fingers. He fell to his knees, trembling.

_Give it to me._

"Sh…shut up!" he shouted. The attempt to silence the voice in his mind was more than useless.

Amused, Sephiroth drifted downward until he knelt on the barren clay. "There, Cloud…" he taunted, "Good boy."

A shrill pitch rang through his mind; his entire body cringed. "The…Noise…" Suddenly, a form emerged from his body, hazy and dark despite the light it emanated. The bright translucent consciousness stood confidently, and after a last moment of resistance, Cloud joined it. He ran, his feet moving almost in slow motion, to Sephiroth – to _Mother_. Feet treaded the soft dirt, and the wind took some of the dust with it…and each step to him closer to…

The Materia was cold against his leather palm. Sephiroth stood, gazing at the prize in his hand. His lips curled into the same sinister smirk as he placed his empty hand around the boy's chin, pushing it up to look him directly in the eye. "Well done," Sephiroth hissed as his hand slipped down and fell by his side. Tension lingered in the air, making the brief pause thick and heavy. And, in another instant, the blond was merely a speck against the earth as Jenova took them away.

'_They aren't real.'_

*~*~*0*~*~*


End file.
